Commonly preferred sources of vitamin C include orange Juice and other citrus products, in particular, lemons. However, it has been recognized for a long time that these juices, due to their high acid content, can erode or etch the tooth enamel.
Citrus juices are not alone in this effect. Nectars, fruit punches, carbonated soft drinks, including colas and other fruit flavored drinks also have this effect on tooth enamel. In fact, any beverage with a pH of less than 5.5 has this effect. These beverages, aside from their sugar content, are becoming increasingly popular among all ages of consumers and are replacing coffee and tea as the most popular beverage products. There has been a desire, especially on the part of dentists to lessen the intake of these acid beverages which can cause this erosion.
Calcium is the fifth most abundant element in the human body and is a key ingredient in tooth enamel. Not surprisingly, nutritional and metabolic deficiencies of calcium can have broad-ranging adverse effects. The dissolution of the enamel affects the ability of the tooth to replenish its enamel. In addition, the enamel erosion caused by the acid contained in fruit juices and other beverages can lead to an undesirable appearance of teeth and the need for dental care due to significant attrition of the teeth and development of caries.
Surprisingly it has been discovered that by adding certain acids along with calcium to acidic beverages a positive effect on the tooth enamel is achieved. This combination of calcium with citric and malic acids (calcium citrate malate) is a soluble complex which prevents the erosion of tooth enamel.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a therapeutic regimen whereby the erosion of tooth enamel caused by consumption of acidic beverages is prevented. This therapeutic regimen consists of the addition of from about 0.02% to about 0.15% (w/v) of calcium as calcium citrate malate to the acid beverage.
These and other objects are secured herein, as will be seen from the following disclosure.